Description: (From the applicant's abstract) A Power Flow analyzer (PFA) will be developed that will measure relative power absorption, pressure reflectance (magnitude and phase) and normalized acoustic impedance (both resistive and reactive components) of the human ear canal over a frequency range from 200 to 8,000 Hz. The accuracy of the PFA is expected to be within 2 dB of the reference values obtained by Voss and Allen (J. Acoust. Am. 95 372-384, 1994). Normative data for hearing screening will be obtained on neonates, infants, children and adults. The diagnostic potential of the device for evaluation of middle-ear pathologies will also be investigated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE